The present invention relates generally to a height adjustable universal creeper apparatus upon which the user reclines to work above and below hard-to-reach work areas, in particular, and to work in hard-to-position work areas.
There are prior art related to benches or supports of all kinds upon which the user either reclines or leans against as he/she performs work. However, none of the prior art describes the present invention.
One known prior art is an ADJUSTABLE VARIABLE SLOPE ELEVATING CREEPER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,380, comprising a mobile horizontal frame, a platform for supporting a reclining person, lifter arms connected at their opposite ends to the ends of the platform and the frame, and a device for lifting one or both ends of the platform by a control operable by the reclining person. The elevating creeper allows the user to work from below the work area such as working under a vehicle or the like and is not designed to function above a work area, because the lifter arms prevent the user from positioning the platform over the work area.
Another known prior art is a MOVEABLE SUPPORT FRAME, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,178, comprising a moveable support, an upright support post assembly, a cushioned person support having a stool configuration, back support configuration, a frontal support, a back support configuration, and a creeper position. The user of the support frame leans against the front support to perform work. The support frame doesn't facilitate the user to perform work in hard-to-reach work areas as does the present invention. Further, the support frame doesn't relieve the strain on the spine because the user of the support frame is in an upright position and typically bent over the work area, the precise reason for the present invention.
Another known prior art is an overhead bench comprising a base, a pair of upright posts members securely mounted upon and at the corners at one end of the base, two height adjustable sleeve-like members slidably mounted upon the posts, and a platform mounted upon the two sleeves. This overhead bench has two height adjustable means requiring at least two people to raise and lower the platform; whereas the present invention needs only one person to adjust the height of the apparatus. Further the two posts at the corners of the base prevents the apparatus from being moved sideways over the work area; whereas, the present invention can be moved sideways over the work area.
There are occasions when the prior art cannot be used in work areas where the user needs to perform work, because the prior art cannot be conveniently manipulated to get the user close to the work area. There is a definite need for a new height adjustable creeper apparatus which overcomes the problems of the prior art.